


Invincible

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodore Norrington may seem invincible, but James Norrington knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

The Union Jack stood for quality, equilibrium, and power. The Royal Navy's contingent in the West Indies with its skilfully constructed warships and the able-bodied men in the King's command was a perfect example of British hegemony in the world. Constantly defied, but never defeated. Challenged, but not beaten. Headstrong, persistent, ambitious.

Commodore Norrington was one of the Navy's most worthy representatives. He pursued his targets with the determination and skill of a born strategist. His reputation preceeded him. His men respected him and his enemies feared him. He seemed invincible.

James Norrington, however, had no illusions of invincibility. Under the fancy brocade, there was a human being with dreams, desires and defects. A man, who knew that there wasn’t only black and white and that the question wasn’t always of right and wrong. A man, who found himself in love with the very person he should not have fallen for: Jack Sparrow, pirate and good man, the epitome of an oxymoron.

He knew his status and renown would never save them. Human laws were flawed.

But love was flawless.

With Jack Sparrow in his life and in his heart, James Norrington was stronger than Commodore Norrington would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 25th-Apr-2005 09:00 pm.


End file.
